


Zhas and Zhasan

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Zhas and Zhasan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).




End file.
